Currently it is being found that calcium antagonists (Ca.sup.++ antagonists), which had been spotlighted as new agents for treating disorders of the cardiovascular system, have a variety of pharmacological effects and are active not only against hypertension, angina pectoris, brain circulation and metabolism incompetence and arrhythmia but also for prevention of arterial sclerosis and increase in effects of carcinostatic agents. Thus indications as to the benefits of Ca.sup.++ antagonists continue to increase.
Ca.sup.++ antagonists which have been known include Nifedipine, Nicardipine, Verapamil, Diltiazen and the like. But there is room for improvement in the properties of the above-mentioned known Ca.sup.++ antagonists such as duration, organ-selectivity, stability against light, heat etc. and side effects. Up to this day, however, dihydropyrimidine derivatives have not often been investigated. Only a few references disclose said derivatives. [For example refer to Silversmith, E. F. J., Org. Chem., 27, 14090 (1962), Nasipuri, D. et al., Synthesis 1073 (1982), Kashima, C., Tetrahedron Letters 209 (1982) and Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 73572/59 (Bayer, A.B.)]
This can be considered to be due to the instability and tautomerism of the hydropyrimidine derivatives.